The Defender of The Universe And The Maths Tutor
by LucytheLionQuinn
Summary: Rose Tyler gets some unexpected help with her maths homework...


A knock on the door silenced the little girls frustrated tears; she sat up in confusion and wiped her eyes. Why was her mum knocking on her door? Her mum never knocked on her door she usually just sauntered in and did as she pleased. She sat staring at the door for sometime, waiting for something remarkable to happen and when nothing did she simply looked down at her maths book and began to sob silently again. Her tears were silenced yet again by the same, but more frantic, knocking. She looked up, cleared her throat, and spoke feebly to allow the mysterious knocker (who she thought was her mother) in. The door slowly opened a crack and the voice of a man floated into her room, "Hello, can I come in? I'm your new maths tutor. Brilliant things math tutors are, a bit scary though…"

He opened the door fully and stood confidentially under the doorframe. He shot her a smile and held up futuristic calculator. "A little birdie told me that you were in a spot of bother."

She stared at him and frowned. "Was it mum? No, I bet it was Charice. She's lying, I didn't do anything, I swear." She looked at him in a panic and tried to cover up her math book, she did not want _another_ teacher type person judging her on her failures. He sat beside her and raised a curious eyebrow "I'm going to need to see your math book, Rose." His mouth broke into a smile as her name slid off his lips and his looked down at her in adoration, "I'm here to help not to judge. I am not too good at maths either. All those numbers get confusing at it becomes all wibbly wobbly doesn't it." She nodded slightly, shuffled up next to him, and handed him her book. "I'm sorry, sir, but it's really hard. How am I supposed to know all that?" He took the book from her and flicked through a few pages.

"Well, listening helps. Rose, you do know this stuff but you think you don't." He paused, turned to face her and tapped her nose lightly. "You need more confidence, Rose Tyler, personally I believe in you. I know Jack-mum does too. Even Charice, no matter how stubborn she is."

She looked between him and the book and sighed, taking the book from his grasp she filled in a few answers and looked at the warily.

After a few minutes of play fighting and arguing Rose finally finished her homework and she suspected it was time for the man to leave. She held onto the cuff of the tweed sleeve and looked up at him with her best pitiful eyes on display. "Do you have to go, bow tie man?" She crawled across her bed and wriggled under the covers whilst he watched her, bemused. "Could you tell me a bedtime story first? That was I'll be asleep when you leave so I won't be sad." She grinned hopefully. He moved over to her and grinned, "I happen to have a few about a girl named Rose up my sleeve if you want to hear them? Oh, Rose and a time machine. Rose, a time machine, and a time agent. Rose, a time machine, a time agent, and Rickey. I'm not calling him Mickey that'd be obvious." She closed her eyes and listened to him drone on about this mystical girl named Rose. She was not sure whether he was telling the story for her benefit or if he was trying to relive the moments he was talking about; Perhaps he was doing both.

He watched her fall asleep and as soon as he was sure she was gone he ended his story, kissed her forehead, and left. He could not believe he had went to see little Rose Tyler, future defender of the universe and his best friend. She would dream of the things he'd told her for years to come and it wouldn't change a thing, she'd think it was a case of déjà vu.

The Doctor made his way back to the TARDIS and before he went inside, he looked back at Rose's house. He gulped down the feeling of despair and he clutched his chest and furrowed his brow, all the memories that he shared with his Rose came rushing back and they hit him like a train. The tears collected themselves and rested on his eyelid as he began to reminisce. He thought about the first glances they exchanged and the feeling of her soft skin against his own. He breathed in the nonexistent smell of apple grass and chips that always came to mind whenever he thought of her. He hung his head and apologised to her in his head until his thoughts were silenced by the quiet shouting of the one and only little Rose Tyler. She was waving at him and telling him he better come and visit her again. Oh, she had no idea.


End file.
